Many forms of ice sensing devices are provided with ice making equipment which generally rotate a metal or plastic arm toward an ice bin or bucket to sense the level of ice pieces. The sensing element is generally in the form of a sweep arm which moves into the ice bucket to sense the level of ice bodies therein. The sweep arm is generally made of a metallic material which often becomes covered or frozen with ice. If too much ice forms on the sensor, it becomes inoperative. In some systems ice is held back while the arm moves through the ice bucket to sense the level of ice bodies. A typical example of this type of system is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,581,516, entitled "Ice Body Maker Collecting Bin Control."